The Gunsmith Who Got Away
by Samantha Aldridge
Summary: Three saloon girls in the Long Branch devise a scheme to entrap and seduce Newly, but their scheme does not quite go according to plan. This story was also posted on the Gunsmokeobsession group.


11

**Gunsmoke**

The Gunsmith Who Got Away

Rated TV-14

After coming back from a long ride from Hays City, Marshal Matt Dillon and Deputy Newly O'Brian walk into the Long Branch Saloon to relax by drinking a couple of beers.

"Hello, Matt. Hello, Newly. The two of you made it back from Hays City early," said Miss Kitty.

"Hello, Kitty," answered Marshal Dillon.

"Miss Kitty," answered Newly as he tipped his white Stetson hat to the lady.

"Yeah. The trial for those two convicted murderers got over early in Hays City. We just spent the last couple days on the trail riding back to Dodge. We're both a bit tired and thirsty from the ride back into town. How about a couple of beers for Newly and myself, Kitty?" asked Marshal Dillon as he and Newly sat down at the bar on the barstools.

"A beer does sound nice, Marshal, especially after that long ride back to Dodge," agreed Newly.

Miss Kitty went to the bar tap and poured two mugs of beer then handed a full mug of beer each to the two law men saying, "Here you men are, two beers."

"It seems like business is a little tired today, too, Kitty. Where are all your paying customers?" asked Marshal Dillon. "Aside from Sam, about the only people in here are three of your saloon girls."

Miss Kitty looked over to the table where the three young beautiful saloon girls were sitting. Each girl had their eyes fixed on Newly O'Brian as he sat at the bar drinking his beer near Marshal Dillon and Miss Kitty. "Catherine, Rosalyn, and Madeline. They seem to be taking a big interest in you, Newly."

Newly looked back at the three young women as they each smiled at the young gunsmith and he smiled back at them. "I guess they are acting pretty friendly, Miss Kitty. These ladies are always willing to wait on me whenever I come into the saloon for a beer," said Newly with a smile on his face as he drank his beer.

Meanwhile; Catherine, Rosalyn, and Madeline sat at a nearby table; staring dreamily at Newly O'Brian as he sat at the bar drinking his beer. Each of the ladies were easily smitten by the young six-feet tall bachelor. As Newly sat on the barstool casually drinking his beer, the young ladies eagerly examined the young gunsmith's physical features from head to toe. Newly's white Stetson hat that covered his dark hair which was parted on the left side of his head, his big brown eyes and Irish American facial features, and his sun-tanned face which looked tired from his long ride back to Dodge from Hays City. The young bachelor's shoulders and chest was covered by his white, long sleeved, buttoned shirt with the shirt collar firmly buttoned around his neck. Newly's black pants were held in place by his black pant belt and his pant legs covered the boot shafts of his black boots.

"Newly O'Brian is so handsome and kind. I'd give anything to spend an evening with that man," said Catherine as she gazed upon the young gunsmith.

"You and me, both, I'd give anything to spend five minutes alone with that man," said Rosalyn as she lustfully stared at Newly.

"I'd kill just for the opportunity to be able to pull his big black boots off his feet," said Madeline as she hungrily stared at Newly then at his feet.

After casually thinking for a moment, Catherine developed an idea for the three young women to be alone with the young gunsmith. "Ladies, I may have thought of a way how we can get Newly alone with us."

"Sure, Catherine, what's your plan?" asked Rosalyn.

"Yes, Catherine. Tell us what your plan is," responded Madeline.

"Okay, girls, here is the plan. The three of us will go over to the bar and get friendly with Newly. After we get sociable, I'll ask him if he would follow us upstairs to my room to help move that crimson-colored upholstered sofa from across the room to a spot near the bed. You all heard Marshal Dillon say that both he and Newly were tired from their long ride back to Dodge, so if we can get Newly to move the sofa, he should be really worn out after handling that task," said Catherine optimistically.

"Your plan to get Newly upstairs sounds good enough, but what is the point of trying to ware Newly out?" asked Rosalyn.

"Once we get Newly worn out from moving that sofa, he'll be easy for the three of us to seduce him and he'd be too worn out to get away from us if the three of us make our move on him all at once. After all, he is a man and I don't know any man who could resist the charms of three beautiful women, especially when those three beautiful women let it be known that they are interested in that one particular man. If the three of us can seduce Newly, he may become a regular customer for all of us in the future," explained Catherine. "Do you ladies think we may have a plan?"

"It sounds crazy enough that it just might work. If we can get those boots off his feet before he has a chance to get away, I'd be happy," said Madeline enthusiastically.

"I know I said that I would give anything just to spend five minutes alone with Newly, but if the three of us can get him alone in the room together; that would be even better. Catherine, your plan does sound crazy enough to work. Let's go ask him if he would come upstairs and help us do some furniture rearranging," said Rosalyn anxiously.

Back at the bar, Newly was still sitting on the barstool drinking his mug of beer as he listened to Matt and Miss Kitty carry on their conservation. The three beautiful young saloon girls walked up to the bar and approached Newly. Catherine placed her left hand on Newly's right shoulder to get his attention. "Hello, Newly," said Catherine.

As Newly turned back to see who greeted him, he immediately smiled at the sight of the beautiful young women. "Hello, Catherine, Rosalyn, and Madeline, what can I do for you pretty young ladies?" asked Newly as he tipped his white Stetson hat in their presence.

"Newly, we were wondering if you wouldn't mind coming upstairs with us to help move some furniture in one of the rooms. We've been trying to do some spring cleaning when it's not too busy in the Long Branch and we've been having a difficult time trying to move around some of the larger pieces of furniture on our own," explained Catherine as each of the saloon girls hoped that Newly would believe their story.

"That chore doesn't sound too hard. I'd be glad to help you gals move some furniture," said Newly as he smiled at the young women.

"Wait a second, Newly. Some of that furniture upstairs is very heavy. Maybe Matt ought to go up and help you move some of the heavier things," interrupted Miss Kitty as she listened to the conversation.

"I'd be glad to help you ladies out, too, if you need me," responded Marshal Dillon.

"Oh no, that's quite alright, Marshal Dillon and Miss Kitty," answered Catherine.

"The furniture pieces that we want to move are not as heavy as they look", said Rosalyn nervously.

"It shouldn't take us long to move those furniture pieces to where we want them to be," added Madeline.

Newly stepped off the barstool and the three young women escorted Newly upstairs to the room with Catherine leading the way while Rosalyn embraced Newly's left arm walking by his left side and Madeline embraced the gunsmith's right arm and walked by his right side. Once the saloon girls and Newly arrived at the door to Catherine's room, Catherine unlocked the door with her room key and the three women escorted the young gunsmith into the room. Once in the room, Madeline asked, "May I take your hat, Newly?"

"Thank you, Madeline. That's awfully kind of you," responded Newly as he took off his hat and handed it to Madeline. Madeline hung the hat on a wooden coat hanger that was attached to a mirror and clothes drawer just three feet to the right side of the front door to the room. Then Newly asked the young saloon girls, "Which piece of furniture would you like me to move first, ladies?"

"Actually, Newly, I was wondering if you would move the sofa from that far wall to this clear area by the bed," said Catherine as she pointed to the large sofa with the soft, cushioned, crimson colored upholstery.

Newly looked at the large size sofa with a questionable expression on his face, wondering if he would be able to move it without any help, "I'll see what I can do, Maam," said Newly as he walked toward the sofa.

"Newly, it's not as heavy as it looks," said Catherine as she tried to reassure Newly that he could move it without the assistance of another man.

Newly lifted up the end of the sofa closest to the bed and began to pull that end toward the bed. As Newly pulled his end of the sofa across the room, the other end dragged slowly across the rug that laid on the wooden floor. Once Newly had his end of the sofa in place by the bed, he slowly lifted the other end of the sofa and moved it in place along the wall that ran behind the bed and the new location of the sofa. Before Newly lowered the end of the sofa onto the floor, he kicked a section of rug that was caught on the legs of the sofa out of the way with his right booted foot. After Newly kicked the rug out of the way, the three saloon girls moved the rug back in place on the floor. With the sofa in it new position, Newly stood beside the bed facing the three saloon girls as he tried to catch his breath after moving the sofa across the room. As Newly stood wearily in front of Catherine, Newly asked, "Is there anything else that I could do for you, Maam?"

"Well, Newly, there is something else that you can do for us," said Catherine as she stood in front of Newly.

"Sure, Catherine," said Newly, smiling but exhausted. "Just tell me what you…mmmm," muttered the surprised gunsmith as Catherine immediately embraced Newly's shoulders with her arms and passionately kissed the gunsmith on his lips. As Catherine embraced and kissed Newly, she leaned all of her body weight against him. When Catherine leaned her body weight against Newly, the surprised gunsmith lost his balance and fell backwards onto the bed with Catherine falling on top of Newly. Catherine was still firmly embracing and kissing the young gunsmith on the lips. As Newly fell backwards, he could feel his booted feet slip and fly straight up into the air.

When Rosalyn saw Catherine make her move on Newly as the young gunsmith fell backwards onto the bed, Rosalyn yelled, "Now, Madeline! Grab a boot!" Immediately, Rosalyn grabbed Newly's left booted foot and Madeline grabbed Newly's right booted foot before the gunsmith's feet had a chance to land on the floor from his fall. Within seconds, Rosalyn placed Newly's left blacked booted foot between her legs and Madeline placed Newly's right black booted foot between her legs. As Newly laid on the bed firmly embraced in Catherine's kiss, he could feel both of his legs firmly embraced between the thighs of Rosalyn and Madeline and he could feel their hands firmly gripping each of his booted feet. Newly could hear Rosalyn and Madeline playfully giggling as they had the gunsmith's booted feet firmly in their grip. Then Newly heard Rosalyn say, "Okay, Madeline. Heeve-ho!" At that moment, Newly could feel a swift tugging sensation from both of his feet and then he heard a 'clop-clop' sound on the wooden floor as though two objects were being dropped onto the floor. After feeling the swift tugging sensation from his feet; Newly could feel his toes were able to stretch out more freely, even though, both feet were firmly embraced between the thighs of the two giggling young saloon girls. At that moment, Newly realized that the three beautiful young saloon girls had him caught sock-footed in their grasp.

After Madeline and Rosalyn pulled Newly's black boots off his black colored socked-feet, Catherine continued to passionately kiss the surprised gunsmith and she wasted no time unbuttoning Newly's white long-sleeved shirt. Once Newly's shirt was completely unbuttoned, Catherine immediately began to caress the stunned gunsmith's dark hairy chest with her bare hands. Newly tried to speak but his voice was completely muffled by the relentless, passionate kisses from Catherine upon his lips. With both of Catherine's hands massaging Newly's chest, Newly tried to free his arms to sit himself up on his elbows in the bed. As Catherine continued kissing Newly, she began to work her way down along the gunsmith's neck and chest. At that moment, Newly was finally able to speak as he tried to catch his breath, "Catherine! Rosalyn! Madeline! What's going on here?"

Catherine stopped kissing Newly's chest and stared at Newly directly into his brown eyes saying, "Newly, we three girls have had a crush on you ever since we started working at the Long Branch and saw you come into the saloon. We've been waiting on you hand-and-foot hoping you would notice us and ask each of us to go courting alone with you. Ya'll have been so kind to us and you're so handsome."

"Yeah, Newly, ya'll are so kind and handsome. Since ya'll never would ask any of us to go courtin' with you, we all thought that we would team up to get you alone with us so we could get some time alone with you and kiss you and get to know you better," said Rosalyn enthusiastically as she caressed Newly's left black socked-foot with her bare hands.

"Well, ladies. I didn't know you girls were so interested in me," said the relieved and flattered Newly.

"Oh, Newly, you have no idea how long we've been trying to get you alone so we could kiss you and pull your boots off your feet. My, Newly, you have such a beautiful pair of feet," said Madeline as she flirtatiously caressed Newly's right black socked-foot and fondled Newly's socked toes with her fingers. "Newly, I've been waiting so long to give you kisses and play games of 'footsie' with you."

"Footsie?" questioned Newly in a flattered and surprised way as he looked at Madeline then at his right leg that was caught between Madeline's thighs.

"Yes, Newly, 'footsie.' I've been dreaming and waiting for so long when a kind and good-looking man such as you would come and take me home with him. Then I could pull his boots off his tired feet and hug and kiss him and play 'footsie' with him. After that, I'd have a house full of youngins with him," explained Madeline as she joyfully looked back and stared at Newly.

"Youngins?" questioned Newly in a hesitant expression.

"Uh-huh," answered Madeline excitedly as she kept a firm grip of Newly's leg between her thighs and continued to run her fingers between Newly's socked toes. "So, Newly, what do ya'll think? Do ya'll think that you would like to settle down someday and have some youngins?"

Newly felt a lump form in his throat as he developed a case of cold feet, even though, Rosalyn and Madeline were flirtatiously massaging Newly's captive feet from his ankles to his toes. As Newly looked upward, he could see Rosalyn and Madeline had their heads turned toward him as did Catherine who was facing the nervous gunsmith. Each of the women had a hungry, lustful look in their eyes as they waited for Newly to answer Madeline's question. Newly felt like he was caught between a rock and a hard place. Finally, the nervous gunsmith stuttered a response, "I-I think I'd better grab my hat and put my boots back on my big, beautiful, tired feet and get back home so I can get some rest."

"Oh, Newly, ya'll don't have to be so modest about your feet. Besides, you'all can get some rest with us here," laughed the flirtatious Madeline as she firmly cuddled Newly's right black socked-foot.

"Wh-Whose being modest?" asked the nervous gunsmith who was now more anxious to grab his hat and boots and get away from the ladies.

"Besides, Newly, you still haven't answered my question. Do ya'll think you would like to settle down with one of us someday and have some youngins?" questioned Madeline for the second time.

When Newly heard Madeline ask the question again with the phrase "one of us", Newly quickly jerked his feet out of the hands of Rosalyn and Madeline as he jerked his legs out of the grasps between their thighs. Once Newly felt his feet were on the ground, he immediately struggled to sit up in the bed but Catherine sat firmly in Newly's lap as she tried desperately to hold the gunsmith down in the bed. Urgently, Catherine called out, "Rosalyn! Madeline! Help me hold Newly down! He's trying to get away!"

Within seconds, Rosalyn and Madeline turned around and jumped into bed to help Catherine hold down the apprehensive gunsmith. Rosalyn was on Newly's left side as she pushed Newly down on his left shoulder while Madeline was on Newly's right side and pushed him down on his right shoulder as Catherine helped to hold Newly down by pushing him down on his chest until he was completely lying on his back and pinned down by the weight of all three women. Once pinned down on the bed, the three young women wasted no time showering the young gunsmith in kisses as they kissed Newly's face, lips, neck, and his dark hairy chest.

Newly struggled to get away from the girls in the bed as they held the young gunsmith down and continuously showered him in wet kisses. As Newly tossed and turned in the bed under the weight of the three young beautiful women, he was finally able to slip away underneath the women to the right side of the bed. Newly quickly crawled out from underneath the ladies and felt his black socked-feet touch the floor. Once on the floor, Newly stood up and saw his right black boot on the wooden floor near the rug and his left black boot lying on the wooden floor just about four feet away from his right black boot. As Newly was getting ready to grab his boots so he could make his getaway, he heard Catherine cry out, "Don't just lie here, girls! Grab hold of Newly before he makes a run for it!"

Upon hearing Catherine yelling out her command to Rosalyn and Madeline, Newly swiftly lunged towards his boots. As he lunged forward, Newly felt his socked-feet slip on the slick wooden floor as his legs slipped forward and caused the gunsmith to fall onto his rump. After Newly landed firmly on the wooden floor, he noticed that he was sitting in between his boots so he grabbed the shaft of his right boot with his right hand and the shaft of his left boot with his left hand and immediately started to climb to his feet. Once Newly was able to stand on both of his feet, he suddenly felt a powerful force pounce onto his back. As Newly looked over to the left side of his shoulder, he saw Catherine's face as she obtained a firm grasp around the gunsmith's shoulders while Rosalyn and Madeline jumped out of bed and ran in front of Newly. With both of Newly's hands preoccupied holding onto his boot shafts and Catherine riding on Newly's back, Rosalyn and Madeline felt very confident that they would be able to subdue the young gunsmith. Immediately, Madeline ran straight towards the gunsmith intent upon showering him with kisses. As Newly looked up and saw Madeline running towards him, Newly was able to move out of her way as she ran by his left side and landed on top of the bed mattress. Newly let his guard down and felt confident that he was able to dodge Madeline's tackle when he suddenly felt a surprisingly strong, agile force slam into the front of his body and forcing him to slide back onto the bed. That strong, agile force was Rosalyn and she had taken the gunsmith with such surprise that Newly unwittingly let go his boot shafts as his black boots flew into the air hitting the far wall before landing onto the wooden floor somewhere under the bed. With a firm hold onto the surprised gunsmith, Rosalyn was easily able to push the surprised gunsmith back into bed as his socked feet kept slipping on the smooth wooden floor as he desperately tried to gain some traction to stop slipping backwards and trying to get away. Instantly, Newly fell back into bed landing on top of Catherine who was still on Newly's back and Madeline who was lying on the mattress under Catherine. At that moment, both Catherine and Madeline screamed, "Get off me! I can hardly move!"

Upon realizing that he may finally have an advantage, Newly immediately tried to roll on top of Rosalyn as she firmly continued kissing the young gunsmith. Once Newly was on top of Rosalyn, he grabbed the top of a cover off the head portion of the mattress and pulled it over on top of the three women and then jumped out of bed. Newly noticed the window behind the sofa and for a brief desperate moment of insanity, he actually considered jumping out of the window and risk receiving a lover's fracture to escape these three ladies. Fortunately, Newly quickly came to his senses and as he did so, he saw the three ladies pulling off the cover and getting ready to make another attempt at capturing him again. Newly looked across the room and saw the clothes drawer with the mirror and his hat hanging from the coat hanger. As the ladies started to jump out of the bed, Newly ran across the room and slipped over towards the clothes drawer. The gunsmith quickly grabbed his white Stetson hat and hastily put it on his head. The socked-footed gunsmith then slipped over to the door, turned the knob, and swung the door wide open. As Newly lifted his left black socked-foot off the floor to take the first step out of the room, he felt a pair of hands grab his left ankle. As he looked down, Newly saw Madeline lying on the floor desperately trying to pull him back into the room with Catherine and Rosalyn coming toward him from behind Madeline.

"Oh, Newly, please don't go! We all haven't begun to show you a good time yet," said Madeline as she desperately held onto the gunsmith's left ankle.

"With all due respect, Madeline, you ladies have shown me more than a good time for one day," said Newly as he hobbled out of the doorway on his right black socked-foot and tried to free his left black socked-foot from Madeline's grip. As Newly desperately tried to shake his left foot loose from Madeline's grip, he could feel his loosened black sock being pulled down his ankle and off his heel. Newly also noticed that Madeline had a better grip on his sock rather than his foot so he used this opportunity and pulled his left foot out of his sock then hastily walked down the hallway as fast as his legs could carry him; buttoning his white, long-sleeved shirt along the way.

Once Catherine and Rosalyn reached the door, they watched hopelessly as the bootless gunsmith walked toward the staircase. Rosalyn went back into the bedroom and started looking around the bed while Catherine turned to Madeline and said, "Madeline, what were you thinking? You may have ruined all our chances to be with Newly! Why did you have to tell him how you would love to have a house full of 'youngins'? Don't you know a topic like that can scare a man away for good?"

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I must have gotten caught up in the moment," sighed Madeline. "At least, I got a souvenir to remember my encounter with Newly by," smiled Madeline as she held Newly's black sock in her hand.

"You can relax, girls. We may get another chance with Newly," smiled Rosalyn as she held Newly's black boots by their boot shafts with her right hand.

"That's right. Newly left so fast that he forgot to grab his boots and he won't want to travel very far almost barefoot," replied Madeline anxiously.

"You can bet that sooner or later he'll be coming back for his boots and when he does, we'll be ready for him," answered Catherine. "The gunsmith may have gotten away today, but we'll have our way with him tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Newly made his way to the staircase and began to walk down the stairs. In his bootless feet, Newly hardly made any noise as he walked down the staircase. As Newly walked down the stairs, he could see Miss Kitty behind the bar on the opposite side of the room engaged in conservation with Marshal Dillon. Once he was at the bottom of the stairs, Newly hoped that he could slip out of the Long Branch Saloon unnoticed. As Newly began walking towards the doorway out of the Long Branch, Miss Kitty looked up and noticed the young gunsmith.

"Newly?" asked Miss Kitty as she had to look Newly over twice when she saw his appearance. Marshal Dillon also turned around to look at the gunsmith and he was also taken by surprise by Newly's appearance. Newly's face, neck, and the collar of his shirt were covered with lipstick imprints. Newly's shirt was completely untucked and he was still buttoning the upper buttons of his shirt. "Did you have any problems moving that sofa?" asked Miss Kitty as she stared at Newly in a surprised expression.

"No, Miss Kitty. I didn't have any problems at all moving the sofa," answered Newly in a slightly avoiding tone.

"Newly, what happened up there?" asked Miss Kitty as she kept staring at the lipstick imprints that were all over the gunsmith's face, neck, and shirt collar.

"What do you mean, Miss Kitty?" asked the gunsmith as he knew Miss Kitty and Marshall Dillon had caught him in a slightly embarrassing situation.

"Well, Newly. What I mean are all of those lipstick imprints all over your face, neck, and shirt collar," answered Miss Kitty as she calmly giggled when she answered the young gunsmith.

"I guess the girls were anxious to show their appreciation for moving that sofa", responded Newly as he embarrassingly smiled at Miss Kitty.

"I'd say 'showing their appreciation' was an understatement. How did you get down the stairs so quietly? Matt and I didn't even hear your boot steps when you came down," questioned Miss Kitty.

After Miss Kitty asked Newly how he was able to walk down the stairs so quietly, Newly looked down at his feet and suddenly realized that he had dropped his boots during all of the confusion upstairs. As the bootless gunsmith stood by the bar near Marshal Dillon, Marshal Dillon motioned at Miss Kitty saying, "Kitty, you might want to step out from behind the bar. I think you'll find your answer".

Miss Kitty followed Marshal Dillon's suggestion and stepped out from behind the bar in front of Newly. As she did so, Marshal Dillon pointed downward at the gunsmith's feet. When Miss Kitty looked downward at Newly's feet, she immediately noticed Newly's left barefoot and said, "Newly, what happened to your boot…" At first, she only noticed Newly's left barefoot since his right foot was still wearing a black sock and since Newly did not move his toes, Miss Kitty assumed that Newly was still wearing one of his boots. Then she glanced back at Newly's right foot and saw his right big toe stretch out within his black sock, then Miss Kitty asked, "…your boots?"

"It's a long story, Miss Kitty," said Newly as he stood in front of Miss Kitty and stretched out his toes.

"Well, Matt and I seem to have the whole afternoon to ourselves if you wouldn't mind joining us and telling us your long story," responded Miss Kitty with a look of curiosity in her eye.

"With all due respect, Miss Kitty, I think I'll tell you and the Marshal about my story some other time. I'm feeling a little tired after that long horse ride back from Hays City and moving that sofa across the bedroom. I think I'll head back home and get a goodnight's rest for tomorrow," said the half-barefoot gunsmith as he stood in front of the Marshal and Miss Kitty.

"Newly, you're gonna head back home practically barefoot?" asked Miss Kitty with a cheerfully surprised expression on her face.

"Miss Kitty, I was lucky enough to leave the room 'practically barefoot', but I may be back to get my boots after things have calmed down," said Newly as he walked towards the swinging saloon doors then he turned around toward Miss Kitty and the Marshal and tipped his white Stetson hat saying, "Miss Kitty. Marshal" before the half-barefoot gunsmith stepped through the swinging saloon doors onto the wooden sidewalk and headed home.

Original story by Samantha Aldridge.


End file.
